Hattons Family 2034 St. Patrick's Day
Making Plans for St. Patrick's Day Nicole: "The Hattons Family are celebrating St. Patrick's Day." Cassie: "Children, can I see you for a moment in the den?" and Kim are playing with their toys Sam: "Come on, guys!" kids arrive to the den Anna: "What is it, mom?" Cassie: "St. Patrick's Day is coming up in just a few days." Katie: "What are we going to do?" Cassie: "Well Katie, since St. Patrick's day is right around the corner, I thought we'd do something." Mulan: "Like what?" Preparing for St. Patrick's Day Choosing an Activity Nicole: "And so the preparations for St. Patrick's day began." sets up the dining room table full of arts and crafts the table, we see black construction paper, light green construction paper, dark green construction paper, red markers, 16. Oz styrofoam cups, green pipe cleaners, embroidery hoops, orange pipe cleaners, pot of gold templates, white glue, scissors, paper plate leprechaun templates, white construction paper, crayons, small paper plates, sequins, hole punch, peach construction papers, orange paint, shamrock hat templates, cardboard, Popsicle sticks, gold glitter, black markers, googly eyes, strings, craft pins, ribbons, green paint, pre-cut small craft foam shamrocks, shamrock pin templates, dyed green rice, tape, green poster board, green Pom-poms, green tissue paper, small shamrock templates, fruit loop cereal, medication dosing cups used as stampers to make the gold, white poster board, white lightweight cardboard, cotton balls, yellow construction paper, leprechaun templates, rainbow templates, blue construction paper, red construction paper, large shamrock templates, purple construction paper, orange construction paper, glue sticks, rainbow circle templates and a stapler Cassie: "Children, can you come in to the living room?" kids arrive in the living room Cassie: "Now, who wants to do arts and crafts?" Katie, Kwang-Sun, Laila, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy,and Eddie raise their hands Cassie: "So that's Kwang-Sun, Sam, Laila, Katie, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy, Eddie. Your arts and crafts things are all in the dining room." Kwang-Sun, Laila, Katie, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy and Eddie arrive in the dining room Cassie: "So that leaves Sami, Mi-Yung, Ajit, Hanako, Mulan, Hugo, Mario, Kim, Dani. I want you to come in to the kitchen." Arts and Crafts Nicole: "Kwang-Sun, Sam, Laila, Katie, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy and Eddie are did arts and crafts in the dining room making things which are St. Patrick's related." is cutting light green and dark green construction papers into big strips Nicole: "The kids made Leprechaun hats." Katie: "Can you help me, Sam?" Sam: "Sure, come and sit beside me." sits beside Sam Sam: "Now Kitty Kat, do you want dark green or light green?" Katie: "I want dark green!" measures Katie's head, using a strip of dark green construction paper Sam: "Hold still, Katie." stays still Sam: "Hmm... I think it's " helps Katie to glue the paper together, using a glue stick Sam: "Now I need you to " Baking Nicole: " " is in his high chair Cassie: "What do you want to bake?" Mario: "Can we make shamrock cookies, per favore?" Cassie: "Yes of course. Mi-Yung will keep an eye on you." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:St. Patrick's Day Transcripts